


Heels Down, Eyes Up

by DC_Chan



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Maria Stark love story, F/M, Gen, Horseback Riding, Horses, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Maria loves her son, Story within a Story, Tight Pants, Tony Stark has hobbies besides drinking and building armor, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Chan/pseuds/DC_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria meets Howard Stark when she is young, driven, and in love with horses.  She marries him, still young and in love with horses, but not as driven.  A few years later, no longer young, no longer driven and wondering why she got married in the first place, she is still in love with horses...and her son Tony.</p><p>Teaching Tony how to love horses as well is not as difficult as it would seem.</p><p>In which Tony is an equestrian, nobody is surprised, and Steve always thought tight pants were his "thing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this. I have so many other stories to work on/submit and work is too crazy...
> 
> Except, I love Maria Stark and her relationship with Tony; often alluded to, but never explained fully.
> 
> Assumptions going in: Howard Stark is from a Jewish family that immigrated from Italy (due to the Agent Carter headcanon of Howard being Jewish, with the Stark County Jewish Italian immigration). Maria...with the maiden name of "Collins Carbonell"... I automatically think of Ireland (Collins) and French (Carbonell for 'dark haired'). 
> 
> Since everything is kinda 'vague' on Maria Stark's history, I'm hoping everyone can suspend their disbelief as I give Maria a happy childhood filled with a loud, big family.

\---

“And this is our youngest.”

Looking up from picking a hoof, Maria squinted up at the shadow standing next to her mother.  Tall, dark and handsome, she grumbled quietly in her mind once she finished her once over, feeling a little better when she spotted a few strands of grey at the man’s temples.  All in all, he seemed to be the type of man her sisters would go for, not her, which was probably why her mother was introducing him to her.  She obviously didn't want any of the older girls seeing him and falling helplessly in love, only to be heartbroken when he left.

Teenagers were so weird.

“Maria, say hello to Mr. Stark.  He helped your father in the war.”

“Hello,” Maria mumbled, standing up straight as taught and feeling more unpolished than usual next to her mother, who was wearing a light blue shirtwaist dress while Maria had stolen one of her brother’s old sweaters this morning and paired the woolen mess with her fraying, too-tight breeches. She stepped a little closer to Roux, an older buckskin quarter horse cross-tied in the middle of the aisle. She wasn't that good with strangers, talking to new people left her a stuttering mess, and this man who hid his eyes behind sunglasses while inside a dark barn didn't seem that friendly.

She hated being introduced to da’s old friends because they usually commented on her looking just like her father when he was young (never her stunning mother), so it was better for everyone if Maria hid in the barn instead of enduring the backhanded compliments.

Generally, if she had to be introduced to her father’s old war friends, and her mother was in one of her moods to make her obey, it was always done in the parlor after Maria had been prettied up, with the mud and manure scrubbed away with a harsh bristle brush.  Her mother said it wouldn't be such a trial if Maria just stayed out of the barn with the animals, following up with a comment on Maria’s short cropped curls and how she should start letting it grow out, and Maria’d be so pretty if her face was only framed correctly, and stop complaining Maria it was only a dress not a straitjacket!

Maria knew she didn't look like her older sisters, or the beautiful women in the ads, but it had never bothered her until her mother started dressing like Jackie Kennedy and commenting on her youngest daughter’s lack of cheekbones.

“Maria, I need you to talk to Mr. Stark for a while.”  Her mother, perfectly coiffed, turned and smiled at the handsome stranger.  Straight off the boat from Ireland, her striking looks always seemed out of place next to her ruddy French father and the quiet farm on the north fork of Long Island.

“She’s usually never this quiet.  We usually have to tell her shush and save words for everyone else, my little duckling,” her mother said jokingly to the well-dressed man, who looked bored and slightly annoyed at the idle chitchat.

"That's wonderful, Caitlin, but Bob made this sound urgent. I didn't expect to be kept waiting in a barn with your chatty fifth girl."

Maria saw her mother's red lips tighten and wondered if the man was going to be whooped. Caitlin Mary Collins Carbonell might sharply criticize all her children, but she was the only one allowed to do so and she ripped people to shreds if they said her brood was less than perfect. When a moment passed and her mother reigned in her temper, because obviously this man was important, Maria's mother exhaled sharply through her nose and allowed a sickeningly sweet smile stretch her features.

Maria knew da was going to get _words_ after this man left.

“I’ll go see if I can find Robert.  He’s probably in the vineyard with Joseph," Caitlin said coolly through her paper-thin smile, all polished manners gone and without saying goodbye, or looking back, her mother turned and strode gracefully out of the barn, leaving the girl and man alone in an awkward silence.

Roux snorted at the whiff of lilac perfume left in the woman’s wake, bumping his hind end into Maria’s shoulder, which seemed to be enough of a conversation starter for the much older man.

“So, do you, uh...like horses?”  He plowed through the silence with a manner that suggested he was used to the awkwardness his presence resulted in, filling it with babble and questions. Maria had a feeling the man wasn't quiet for long periods of time, and probably didn't go outside a lot if his lack of tan was anything to go by.  His olive-toned skin looked glamorous and expensive next to her patchy farmer’s tan.

Maria shrugged in response, wanting to tack up and knowing her mother would kill her if she did so and left this man unattended.  She would never hear the end of it being bad manners to leave a guest unaccompanied on family land, even a now unwanted one.  “I've been riding my whole life, Mr. Stark.  I figure if I didn't like horses, I’d have stopped a while ago.”

The man smiled again, “And how long have you been riding?”  He stepped further into the barn, mindful of the hay bales, and leaned against an empty stall’s door.

“A gentleman should never ask a lady’s age,” she sniffed the rehearsed  answer her sister Maggie gave to older men who asked the same question, turning to toss the hoof pick into the bucket with a clang.  The deep laugh in response to her crudely thrown barb, instead of the frustrated sigh she usually got from her family members, surprised Maria.

It was sort of a nice laugh, if you liked that type of thing, which she didn't.

“I highly doubt you’re over ten.  Not even a full-grown girl, much less a lady.”

Maria couldn't prevent her cheeks puffing up in irritation, something her older brother Toni always teased her about, and stomped over to grab the bridle hanging on a nail next to the man.  “I’m twelve,” she announced, looking up at the man and glimpsing a pair of dark eyes behind the glasses looking at her in amusement.

Marie frowned deeper when her response generated an even louder burst of laughter.  The man barely knew her and he was making fun of her!  This was worse than when the aunts traveled across the ocean to visit so they could pinch her cheeks and called her “mon petit cochon” while in the next breath praising her oldest sister on how fashionably thin she was after returning from her tour of Europe.

“I bet you’re sixty-five,” she grumbled, taking off Roux’s halter and shoving her thumb into his mouth in one fluid movement so he’d take the bit without a fuss.  “You’re old, and mean, and crazy,” she continued while wiping her green-tinged thumb on her breeches to remove the staining, ignoring the man’s disgusted look at the action.  His clothes looked too expensive to be shoved into the barn to wait and Maria wondered what this “Mr. Stark” did to annoy her mother to show her more country-manners.

“Hey now, I don’t think I deserve that.” The man walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, the other patting hesitantly at Roux’s buckskin hide as if expecting the horse to bite.  “I’m only forty-three, younger than your dad.  And I’m not mean.  I’ll have you know I’m an eccentric, millionaire, philanthropist.”

She pushed a random curry comb into his hand so he’d stop touching her horse.  “You didn't deny being crazy.  I bet you’re a hobo that da helped after the war,” Maria commented, trying not to grin at his scandalized expression while busying herself with adjusting the snaffle and tightening a loose cheek strap.

Mr. Stark sputtered for a moment, patting at his tailored outfit like a bird reorganizing its feathers when startled.  “I am not a hobo.  I make a lot more money than a hobo.”

Maria shrugged off Mr. Stark’s hand when it tried to reach out for her shoulder again, tugging at the reins so her horse wouldn't try to steal any of the sweet feed as they walked past the storage room.  “Having more than nothing is not that great of an achievement,” she said, biting her tongue to stop the usual streak of swearing when Roux easily pulled her a stumbling couple steps in the opposite direction so he could grab a mouthful of hay.

“I’m happy that you’re happy about my financial future,” Mr. Stark said sarcastically while grabbing both reins in one hand and giving a sharp tug to help, causing Roux to finally step away from gorging himself with bits of hay sticking out from around his bit and Maria to jolt into Mr. Stark’s chest.  “And I’ll have you know my company is finally in the black after that whole mess of the war.”

Maria scowled up at the man who was now openly grinning down at her with his glasses pushed rakishly on top of his head.  The twins, Kathy and Bobbi, would have easily handled the older man, flirting while making an easy escape out the side door.  Even Patti, the oldest who was a little too up in the clouds, was well practiced in flicking her long, dark hair away from her shoulder to distract men from asking too many boring questions.

All skills the older Carbonell girls had learned easily from their mother while Maria was learning how to stick like glue to the back of a horse over a jump.

She was so stupid, and spending more time with this polished millionaire just highlighted it to the twelve year old girl with knots in her hair.  Best to make her escape before she offended him and caused mother to have a heart attack.

“Hey, hey, kid, you’re not actually leaving are you?”  Mr. Stark sounded sad when Maria pushed away with a huff to stomp into the yard, as if he wanted them to snipe back and forth even more.  “Where’s your saddle?  You can’t go riding without a saddle, even I know that,” he drawled while pushing his glasses back down to cover his eyes.

“I don’t have a saddle.  Da doesn't want me riding the horses.  Says I’ll get hurt and girls shouldn't do it.”  She squinted out at the yard and the approaching figures that stepped out from the last row of grapevines.  One was definitely moving in the swaying strides that were characteristic of her father while the other had the quick, but quiet, steps of her second brother following closely behind.  “He’s coming now, I've got to run.  I guess it was nice meeting you, Mr. Stark.”

“You too, kid.  You too.”  He leaned against the barn entryway, hands in his pockets and grinning even wider at her fruitlessly pulling Roux in an attempt to leave faster, “Do you need help in your getaway or-

She scowled and quickly scrambled onto the horse before the man could complete his question by using the side gate, kicking Roux in the direction away from her perpetually frowning patriarch.

“Oh, hey, what was your name again?”

“Maria, Mr. Stark.  My name is Maria.”  She couldn't resist it when the man made himself such an easy target. ”Maybe you are getting old.  Memory loss is the first sign.”

His laughter followed her around the barn corner and across most of the field she cantered bareback over, echoing in her head long after it had stopped.

When a mystery saddle arrived for her by express courier next week, Maria thought nothing of it, but she dutifully wrote a ‘thank you’ letter to Mr. Stark in secret away from the prying eyes of her family.  She couldn't help but be pleased that none of her siblings ever received such a gift in the past, and a saddle is much better than the combs Patti once received from an admirer (no matter what her sister said about the combs being much better than a heap of leather that goes on a horse’s back).

Her father didn't dare to take the saddle away, though he did sigh while chewing on his pipe when he found out where it came from and who sent it.  Her mother, who had now finally realized her last daughter might not be as hopeless as she thought, fluttered about the house with a beatific smile on her face; making sure to tell Maria to “think of Mr. Stark” whenever she saw her walking out to the barn while in breeches.  Maria liked the saddle because it meant that it was easier for her to try different horses besides the well-trained Roux.

Other than that, and remembering his laugh every once in a while when she’s left alone, Maria doesn't really think of Mr. Stark.

\---

“Why are we here again,” Steve whispered to Natasha while tugging at his shirt collar, avoiding the predatory glances thrown his way by society matrons nearby.  Being dressed up in a sports jacket and button-down was not uncomfortable, per se, he’d just rather being doing it anywhere else but here: Randomly on Long Island, at least two hours from New York City, mingling with rich folk who had nothing better to do than take pictures of him with their cell phones.

Natasha shrugged, artfully balancing a glass of wine in her hand.  “The same thing we always do during the weekend: go to charity events and pray that New York City doesn't sue us for damages.”  She smirked from underneath her large hat and took a sip of the Riesling, nudging Steve in the side, “I think you’re just sore Mr. Rich-and-Obnoxious isn't here.”

Steve was not angry; he didn't even care that Stark had somehow skipped out on the team convoy that headed out east this morning.  He was just a little put out that Stark seemed to be around less than he expected when he moved into the newly renovated Stark/Avengers Tower. Mrs. Hogan nee Potts assured Steve that Tony was fine and that she’d see if she could use her powers as CEO to get him to go on more ‘team based activities’ if it became a problem.

Granted, he didn’t expect the man to be at the Tower 24/7, that would have been strange for the only Avenger who had a “real” job, but Steve would have been lying if he denied mentioning Stark’s absence to Natasha every once in a while.  The red-haired spy had shrugged in response and said something about Stark always being busy, more so than when she was his assistant.  Something about it being cost efficient to make sure he wasn't distracted while working in the office, though Stark always had at least two days per week blocked off as free where he disappeared and only came when there was an ‘Assemble!’ call.

When Steve asked Natasha about the 'personal days'’, figuring she would know since she had to schedule them in the past, Natasha snorted and cryptically muttered something about stallions and Tony dancing with a broken back as a response.

Before Steve was allowed to ask about Tony again (he wasn’t _obsessed_ , he was _concerned_ ), he was interrupted by a fairly stout man walking onto the huge field of grass adjacent to the tent most of the people were sitting under.

There was the screech of feedback and the man held up a microphone in apology. “Welcome, welcome.  Sorry about the noise, can’t be helped with these outside venues.  I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and to-”

And Steve started to tune out the announcer because even though his mother taught him to show respect to those talking, when you've heard a rich MC announce empty thanks a couple dozen times you grew tired of the same false words. When the man finished and handed off the microphone to another, if possible, shorter man, all  while making sure to remind people to bid on the items in the silent auction nearby, Steve sat down heavily on one of the wooden chairs set up at the 'Avengers' reserved table and reached for his beer with a sigh.  

"You don't seem to be enjoying this, Captain," Pepper mused from one seat over, nursing her sparkling grape juice and rubbing her hand absentmindedly across her straining abdomen. Due in only a few weeks, this was Pepper's 'last hurrah' as coined by Tony. "I thought you would have liked to get out of the city to avoid the heat."

Steve shrugged while sipping at something that tasted too sweet to really have been classified as a beer, wondering if it was one of the new ciders Clint had turned him onto, “Don’t mind the summers.  Got used to the humidity,” he said as he watched the man speaking on the empty grass plain start gesturing off to the side, “Mostly worried about how the city's going to be with just Thor and Bruce remaining behind."

Steve was not jealous that the two had an excuse to not get carted off to the countryside.

Pepper nodded thoughtfully, clapping politely when the other man finished his spiel only for the microphone to be handed off a third time, now to a woman. "That’s true, but I’m sure Thor would have loved to see the horses.  They might have reminded him of home”

“Horses?”

As if they had been waiting for Steve to ask, ten horses suddenly thundered across the field from the left and the cheers of the people nearby drowned out what the announcer was saying in the microphone.  Two of the riders had the distinct black and white pattern of the referee and the remaining eight were split: half of the riders wearing light blue and black and the other half dressed in red and white.  Even with the helmets and mallets and safety padding, one of the riders sorta looked like-

“Oh my god, is that Stark?”  Clint asked abruptly as he dropped into the chair on Steve’s other side, taking a huge swig of his beer and gesturing with the bottle after finishing, his other hand occupied with loosening his tie.  Steve did a double-take and had to admit the man in blue and grey riding the matching grey horse at the far end of the field did look like Tony from afar.  When he looked over at Rhodey, who had finally escaped from a three-star general to flee back to their table, the black man gave a one shouldered shrug and nod in agreement to Clint's question as he flagged down a waiter carrying a huge platter of pigs-in-a-blanket.

As the horses turned the corner, making their way back towards the tents at a more sedate pace, Steve heard the announcer briefly over the applause, “Stark Industries vs. Coca Cola, riding for the Championship Match, but first we’re going to have our-” and stood in respect as a lovely woman began to sing the national anthem. Natasha gently hip bumped Steve into his chair as she returned triumphantly from the open bar with a two glasses of wine so she and Rhodey could complain about the vintage like the closet wine snobs they were.

“So is that really Tony?”  Steve found himself asking, now easily spotting what could have been the goatee'd man among the other riders due to the semi-familiar hand flapping.  “I mean, riding doesn't…”

Rhodey snorted into his drink, finally seeing the billionaire, and almost sprayed a ten-year old Merlot onto Clint, “Oh god, of course that’s Tony.  The idiot probably didn't think we’d actually show up to his little match.”

“I think he has been talking about this starter for the past couple of weeks before she was shipped over from Argentina,” Pepper mused, popping a delicately crafted...thing made of bread into her mouth.  “In fact, I think the past month has been a 50-50 split between the new armor and this new mare.”

"He is very passionate about his ponies," agreed Rhodes, nodding seriously until he made eye contact with the pregnant redhead, his frown turning into a goofy grin followed by a cackling laugh.

"I've never heard him talk about ponies or horses," groused Clint, slouching in his chair to avoid his picture being taken by a teenager at an adjacent table. "If they're so important, why keep it a secret?"

Pepper looked Natasha's shrimp cocktail mournfully, the doctor said no shellfish due to her pregnancy, before leaning back in her chair with a sigh at her aching back.  “Tony wouldn't talk about the horses with you.  He’s Iron Man first, Tony Stark CEO second, and his hobbies always came far behind those two titles.”  She waved off Steve’s frown, “Of course you would have heard about the barn eventually where the press started talking about his ass."

Steve abruptly found his eyes drawn to Tony’s white-clad legs hugging the horse's sides.

"Surprisingly, not that ass," Rhodey said, side-eyeing Steve while slurping his wine until the blond blushed and started to examine an older lady’s intricate hat.  

The woman at the front had been introducing the various riders as the group talked about Tony, starting with the Coca Cola team, and when she reached, “Stark Industries rider number 3, owner Tony Stark,” Steve was having trouble matching the man who appeared to be laughing and swinging a mallet in a carefree manner with the insomniac who sometimes stumbled past the kitchen at five in the morning from a business trip.  In fact, Tony seemed almost ecstatic as he moved his horse sideways to bump into another rider’s mount, leaning over to whisper something in the wiry, older man’s ear.

As a group, the three Avengers and James stood to walk over to the short barricade that marked out the pitch where the horses were crossing after the announcer left the field.  The other attendees watching the match were crowded close to the edge but parted when they saw the superheroes moving towards the milling players. The brightly dressed women and men in sports coats seemed more nervous about the four people approaching them than the highly trained horseflesh only a few feet away.

Clint laughed out loud when Tony rode over after spotting them, the horse snorting and tossing its head as it was reined in to a stop.  “Stark, you are every stereotypical idea of a rich person,” Clint said, reaching out to pat the grey horse on its white nose with the ease of someone who had done so often in the past.  Obviously a throwback from his circus days.  “I should have known you’d be well versed in polo, the game of rich biddies everywhere.”

Tony grinned, holding the reins of the horse with one hand while the other twirled the mallet so the bamboo pole rested on his shoulder.  “From you, Barton?  I’ll take that as a compliment.”  He leaned over and slapped a hand fondly against the horse’s muscular, arched neck, “Of course, if being a rich biddie means I get the lovely Miss Sofia to lead my string, you can drag my name through the mud.”  Clint cackled at Tony’s response while dragging Natasha back to the table so they could keep Pepper company.

"I have to admit, she is a beaut," Rhodey said, rubbing his hand over the horse's shortly cropped mane. "I can understand why you were sweating bullets when other people started bidding against you at Sydney.”  He stepped over the small barrier so he could rest a hand on Tony’s gleaming heeled boot.  “Of course, you had to buy ten other horses so nobody would know she was the one you wanted, but, ah, the life of a globe-trotting billionaire!”

"She is beautiful and is worth every cent, thank you, Gumdrop." Tony sniffed before preening slightly at the mare that was shifting impatiently beneath his seat, taking his foot out of the stirrup so he could nudge Rhodey softly in the chest.  “Plus she has the added bonus of not being mouthy and listening to me when I ask her to do something.”

“I get the hint, no need to bludgeon me between the eyes.  I’ll talk to you later, and I’ll try to be less ‘mouthy’ when you stop suggesting idiotic scenarios,” Rhodey replied in a well-practiced simper, clapping his hand briefly on Tony’s calf before returning to the table.

“How about you, Steve?”  Tony turned to the soldier standing nearby after cracking a smile at Rhodey’s wine-slurping technique, dropping the reins on the horse's neck so he could wave over the last member of the Avengers team present, "What do you think of my pretty Sofia?"

Steve shuffled a little as he stepped up, unaware of where to put his hands or if he was allowed to give Sofia a pat as easily as Clint.  "I didn't know that you rode?" He gestured to how comfortable Tony looked astride the shifting animal, "You don't seem the type?"

Tony barked out a laugh, causing the mare to take a quick sidestep and Tony to rest a hand on her shoulder but not to pick up the reins. "Steve, I am exactly the type to ride horses. I'm rich, I grew up on Long Island and my mother was obsessed.  Mom made sure I knew how to ride before I knew how to walk.”

“How did your mother-”, Steve coughed, wishing he had brought his drink with him for pseudo-courage, “I mean, I never imagined her to-”  There was faint yelling from the field that made Steve pause in his question and Tony to gather his reins in one hand.

“Listen, I’d love to chat more, Cap, but they’re about to start the chukker.  We can catch up during halftime when you stomp the divots.  It’ll be fun! I'll let you have a pony ride.  Gotta get going before they begin without me!”  Tony said quickly while neatly wheeling Sofia on her powerful hind legs to canter off without a backward glance to where the rest of the riders were now gathering in the middle of the pitch.  

Within a moment the group of eight horses began galloping across the field, slamming into each other in an attempt to get closer to the small white ball bouncing across the ground.

Steve didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about Tony’s breeches-clad thighs for the rest of the polo game.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more...sorry this is so slow, but I am enjoying playing around and making a "real" family for Maria. I am slowly forcing myself to learn more history. It is terrible and there is not too much riding in this chapter...there is Maria falling and a kinda creepy/nice Howard?
> 
> This is so weird writing Howard as a person, and not as the ass I know him to be.

\---

“So you’re saying you really had no idea?”

Steve nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, ignoring Sam’s poleaxed expression when he placed the cup back in its chipped saucer. “It never occurred to me. I mean, Tony never mentioned it, and most of the time he seemed to be busy with work. I guess I just assumed he was in the workshop, or doing something for his company. I never felt the need to check on him.”

“But you decided to check out his ass in those pants yesterday and now you can’t-“

“SAM. What the hell,” Steve sputtered, rattling the plates on the table as he looked around the nearly empty coffee shop to make sure nobody noticed his outburst. “I was just wondering if Tony horseback riding was common knowledge. Nobody seemed surprised when he wandered out in those tight-well, they were tighter than my uniform pants, that’s for sure.” Steve finished, trying not to blush when he recalled how the fabric had been clinging to a mud and grass-stain covered Tony the previous day, after the billionaire had accepted the team trophy and made his way over to the team table.

Sam shrugged and took a sip of his own concoction, which seemed to be more foam and sprinkles than actual coffee, before continuing, “He wasn’t trying to hide it, or whatever you’re thinking. Tony Stark rides horses. We all knew. Tony is the golden boy of the five boroughs. Granted he got a little crazy when he started going to MIT and left the state, but I remember being little and my ma showing me the pictures of the horses and stuff whenever the Hampton Classic rolled around. Granted, we never went, the trek from Harlem was too long and only the really rich went there during the 80’s, but the society pages were always filled with the Starks during that time.”

Steve watched as Sam sighed and rubbed at his temples, looking at him frustrated. “You-you live with him, right? Right, right, of course you do,” Sam answered the question he just asked, ignoring Steve’s attempt to cut into the one-sided conversation, “I mean, you have Google? I know you know how to use the Internet, hell, you were hacking into a facility computer last mission, but you didn’t think to Google your teammates? Steve. People Google each other before they meet for dates. I’m pretty sure it’s a lot easier to find out information about Tony Stark than random girls on okcupid.”

“Sam, it’s an invasion of privacy, besides I’d rather-“

“Bullshit. Just turn on the safety features and you won't get a screen full of dick from Stark’s old sex tape, and you’ll find all these great,” Sam huffed and shifted so he could pull out his phone, holding up his hand when Steve made to interrupt, “No, no, you need-you’d find all these great, almost precious, pictures of Stark if you just typed in the right-Here.” Sam turned his phone so the screen was pointed at Steve, “Look at your fearless teammate.”

Steve knew his mouth had dropped in surprise, but he couldn’t help it when he saw the small boy, decked out in complete riding gear with a huge smile, sitting on a polished pony that was being led by an elegantly dressed woman. Underneath the picture was the caption, _'_ _Tony Stark rides Bugs Bunny, owned by Maria Stark. First place in the Devon Lead Line 3 & Under category_, _'_ which confirmed that the simply adorable child was indeed Iron Man from the past.

“It gets better.”

Steve didn’t try to snatch the phone from Sam when the other man started typing on it again, but it was a close thing. Instead, he occupied his hands with picking up one of the cookies that were on their table, popping an entire one in his mouth when Sam turned the phone towards him again. Now it was a slightly older Tony, only seven and still in adorable riding gear, jumping a white pony over a stylized fence with a fiercely determined expression looking off into the distance at his next obstacle. Steve had seen that face before, albeit on a much older man who was trying to power through a four day bender, but on the smaller child it didn’t have the same sort of harshness to it.

Before Sam could take his phone back, Steve swiped through a couple more links and landed on one of the woman from the first photo, Maria Stark, sitting proudly on what looked like an extremely expensive horse with a three-year old Tony perched in front of her. Her dark brown hair swirled around her shoulders in a thick curtain, no helmet pressing down the curls, and her smile matched the one of her son’s. One arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling close, and the photographer had perfectly captured the woman mid-laugh.

“What about Maria Stark?”

Sam finished his coffee and reached for his phone, placing it face down on the table. “The Starks are well-known for stuff besides blowing people up or drinking, and that’s mostly due to Tony’s mom. I mean, you know she got married to Howard Stark at a really young age, right?” Sam groaned at Steve’s blank expression, slumping down in his chair and making a motion at a nearby waitress for a refill, “Really, Steve? This would be so much easier if you just Googled it.

“They had, I don’t know, one of those scandalous rich-people marriages that people wouldn’t shut about every time they went out in public. Ma thought it was the best thing ever; said it was true love.” Sam rolled his eyes and accepted the fresh cup of coffee, passing it over to Steve, and taking the second cup for him. “It only started dying down when everyone realized that the lady wasn’t high society, mostly kept to herself to avoid the paparazzi, and had buried herself in charity work. Essentially, she was the complete opposite of Howard.”

Steve frowned and pulled out his own phone, typed in ‘ _Maria Stark_ ’ and looked at the images of a woman in designer clothes with a close-mouthed smile interspersed with photos of the same woman balanced on numerous different horses vaulting over jumps that were taller than Steve’s height. Despite the publicity photos, and the show photos, there was an ample scattering of photos of the woman in casual clothes with Tony nearby, either perched on her hip when he was small, or sitting on a horse nearby as she looked up to talk to him.

Completely opposite from the staged photos Steve had seen when he Googled Howard Stark within the first couple weeks of being freed from the ice.

Steve clicked his thumb on a photo where Tony was on a different horse, a blue ribbon pinned to the bridle with his mother standing next to him with a trophy in her hands, her husband nowhere in the picture, not even the background. “Were...they married long before they had Tony?”

“I am not getting involved with this,” Sam said as he broke off a bit of cookie to dunk in his drink, avoiding making eye contact, “You want to talk about his parents, you talk to Tony or you read Wikipedia. I am not that type of social worker.”

The name ‘ _Maria_ ’ was deleted and replaced with ‘ _Tony_ ’ and the pictures changed into red carpet selfies, and Iron Man at a hospital opening, and an older photo of a Tony taking a Jell-O shot off another man’s stomach, but near the bottom there was another photo of Tony in black and white, leaning against a stable wall while a horse had its head hanging over the half door nearby. Tony looked like he was in MIT, if the sweatshirt with a red beaver was an indicator, and the horse was another one of those polished animals that needed both time and money to reach its full potential. Money, Tony had an abundance of, but time…

“Do you know when he started riding again?” Steve asked, wondering how often Tony rode nowadays with the full responsibility of being a superhero. It had to be something Tony had stopped while he was in school and only recently began again with his little extra time from making Pepper SI’s CEO.

Sam chucked and finished his second cup of coffee, “Steve. Tony Stark never stopped riding. It’s in his blood.” He leaned back in his chair and leered at Steve, “I’m sure if you just follow his cute little butt long enough, you’ll find out how much he rides. And you might even see him ride a horse or two as well.”

“You’re gross, and I don’t know why I’m your friend.”

“I pay for your coffee, you old coot, and you better remember your senior discount next time.” Sam answered as he flipped a couple bills on the table as he stood. “You’re ruining my carefully planned budget. How can I add to my 401k if I constantly have to pay for full-price coffee?”

“I’m old. Get off my lawn. This coffee isn’t instant. You kids these days,” Steve deadpanned, breaking into a smile as Sam clasped his forearm in a quick shake. “I’ll see you later tonight, dinner with the team?” he asked, aware that Sam’s lunch break was ending soon.

“Yup. Have to work an afternoon shift but I should be back at around 6pm. Chicken?”

“Fried. Thor’s become obsessed with figuring out the colonel’s recipe. Should be good. See you then, Sam,” Steve called to the retreating back, waiting until his friend had left the coffee shop before he signaled for another refill, looking back down at his phone as a new picture of Tony loaded.

This one was more recent, possibly taken in the past couple of years since Pepper was in the picture as well. The redhead looked a bit frightened, a couple strides away from the leggy baby horse that was the same coppery color as her hair, which in turn was leaning heavily against a smiling Tony’s side. It was actually the caption that caught Steve’s attention this time-

 _‘Tony Stark and the newest addition to his family barn: Captain America’s Stark Sweetheart. He and everyone else in the riding community is very excited to see if this youngster will perform as well as his sire, the much lauded Stark Alibi-‘_ , which made Steve smile and wonder if Tony had named any other horses after Captain America.

In fact, maybe he’d ask Tony to see if he could get an invite to the stable mentioned. Maybe scope out the place to make sure Tony didn’t have an entire herd of horses named ‘Captain America’. Worse comes to worse, at least Steve could figure out how Tony juggled his packed schedule to somehow be Iron Man, head of R&D for SI, and sneak off to ride horses without Steve knowing. It would be good to learn, and Steve was all for learning new things.

Like how to ride…horses. It seemed like a good skill to know.

…especially if it meant he could see Tony in those tight pants again.

\---

When Maria met Mr. Stark for the second time, he was sweating nervously over her and fluttering his hands about as if afraid to touch her body.

“Jesus, kid, are you okay?” He asked, muttering curses under his breath when she didn't respond immediately. Sprawled out, staring up at the sky, Maria attempted to take a few moments to collect her thoughts, which Mr. Stark took as an invitation to pull off his pea coat and drape it over her prone body. “Are you hurt? Do you need me to get someone?”

“Mr. Stark, I’m fine-“

“You just went flying over a jump, without your horse, and landed, again, without your horse. I’ve had passing flings with fine and that is not fine,” he said as he tucked the heavy wool around her body, careful not to jostle her head. “Are you dizzy? Does it hurt anywhere? Why weren’t you wearing a helmet? You probably have a brain injury, follow my finger.” He waved it haphazardly from side to side before quickly dropping it to cradle his rough, warm hand against her cheek, “Are you cold? Do you need me to get anything? Coffee? Tea? Tea is what people from Europe drink, right? Your dad said-Jesus!”

Maria grimaced when Pongo appeared on the scene, a blur of black and white that used Howard as a springboard to land on top of Maria’s aching body. The Dalmatian panted happily, covering the expensive wool jacket with fur as Maria gingerly sat up while flexing her hand to make sure nothing was broken after it had clipped the jump on the way down. Once she was sitting up, Pongo took that as an opportunity to make sure she was okay by licking at her dirt covered neck and generally being a nuisance.

“Mr. St-Mr,-Pongo, stop, _stop_ , Mr. Stark, I’m fine,” She said, struggling to push off the dog with her uninjured hand while trying to make sure the man hadn’t cracked his skull open when he joined her on the packed dirt. “Really, it was just a normal fall. I didn’t even land on anything important. I’m fine. Fully intact.” Maria ignored her bruised ego and the twinge in her hand when she wiggled it in a choppy wave.

“Bob is going to kill me. Go see the farm, he said. Show Gabe the garden. You can’t get in trouble with a garden, he said,” Howard said as he rolled into a standing position with a grunt, absentmindedly patting at the dirt that clung to his tight plaid pants while Pongo scrambled off Maria’s lap to follow eagerly, “Maybe Pegs will like to see the horses, he said. Maria can give a tour-“

“Mars bar, you lost your horse,” Barbara said as she walked closer, interrupting the millionaire and jolting Maria out of wondering who ‘Pegs’ was. Maria’s older sister, the younger of the twins, was tugging a now-contrite hunter behind her while giving Mr. Stark a strange look. The man was still attempting to avoid more dog fur on his clothes, resulting in Pongo dancing around his legs in a parody of a game.

“Usually you’re getting after Spartacus when he pulls this, rushing the jump…not sitting around in the middle of the ring waiting for someone to trample you,” her sister continued, frowning slightly when Maria didn’t respond and continued to look numbly at Howard. “Are you hurt? Do you need me to get da…?”

Maria quickly stood at the question and groaned, cracking her back and reaching out for the bridle of the leggy bay. “No, no, just a couple bumps. Nothing to worry about, Barbie, but I probably should call it a day,” She said, giving Barbara the man’s wool jacket, trading it quickly for the reins so Spartacus wouldn’t slobber foam all over the expensive feeling fabric.

It wasn’t that it was odd to see Mr. Stark on her parent’s property, Maria knew from her father that the older man had become obsessed with escaping Manhattan after the latest war, but this was the first time the millionaire had traveled to the Carbonell farm.

Well, the first time Stark had visited the barns; he was a fairly frequent visitor to the family vineyards.

Maria wondered if he was looking for her, butterflies flapping to life in her stomach when she thought about him saying her name, but she abruptly squashed that thought when she noticed how dirty her fingernails were and the mud that was caked on the left side of her body.

Of course Spartacus had aimed for the wet patch of dirt when he dumped her.

“I have to say, Howard, this is not what I expected when you told me to come with you this weekend.” A dry voice interjected, causing the three to turn and Spartacus to prick his ears in interest at the sharply-dressed woman who had entered the ring. “I had thought there would be more cocktails and less endangerment of children.”

“Ah, shit, I mean, sorry Pegs, didn’t expect you to follow me over here,” Howard said, missing the way Maria frowned at the ‘children’ reference, stepping around Pongo to approach the older woman, “I thought you’d be in the gardens with Gabe.”

“Howard, you know as well as I do that gardens don’t interest me. You’re just lucky my husband has decided to take up replanting the entire backyard,” the woman said in a crisp English accent as she turned in greeting, “Hello, ladies. I’m Peggy Carter-Jones, unfortunate friend of Howard, since he won’t be completing the introductions,” she said, rolling her eyes when Howard harrumphed in response, “And that is a beautiful horse.” Peggy smiled and rubbed a hand along Spartacus’s neck while simultaneously entering into a chat about breeding lines with Barbara on the side opposite of Maria.

Maria loved Barbie, loved that she shucked off all expectations and was considered a spinster even though she was only twenty-eight, but right now she hated the way she was talking about Spartacus to Peggy as if she had bought him. As if Barbie would know the difference from a fetlock and hock, or a Thoroughbred and a Clydesdale. Maria hated how Barbie always took credit for Maria’s work on the farm, just because she was older and knew how to talk and was prettier…

Maria grimaced and dropped her hand when she realized she had been patting her hair, comparing her dry fuzz to the glossy blonde of Barbie and the styled curls of Peggy. Ignoring the twinge in her hand, Maria awkwardly stroked Pongo’s head and turned to look over Spartacus for any injuries that could have been caused by clipping the jump. When she reached out to run her hand down his chest to check for heat, her finger gave a jolt of pain in warning, so Maria sighed and sluggishly leaned against the shuffling horse’s shoulder.

While wondering how long the two would talk, Barbie had brought up the subject of her business degree from Columbia and Peggy was responding with how to work in a male-dominated world, Maria jumped as a warm hand clasped around her elbow. Clenching her teeth against the ripple of too-hot pain coming up from her fist, she turned to look up into brown eyes that were a tad too close.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Howard asked quietly, almost murmuring into her ear as he sidled closer to her un-injured side, “You can tell me the truth, I won’t tell your dad. It could be a secret between us.” He glanced over at Peggy and Barbie, “They’re not even paying attention. It should be easy enough to get out of here and have that looked at. I could even help with getting that saddle off and you into the car.” Howard laughed and his breath ghosted over her cheek, “Though I can almost guarantee I am not built for that type of physical labor.”

Maria swallowed thickly and knew she wasn’t making enough eye contact, something her teacher’s always commented on, but it was so hard to look up and into the face that was so much more intense than anyone else’s she had met. She felt his thumb rubbing small circles on her elbow and she knew the red of her face had nothing to do with windburn.

As her eyes skittered across a well-trimmed mustache and a mouth that was saying something else, which she wasn’t paying attention to, Maria’s eyes caught on a figure that was walking towards the edge of the practice ring. For a moment she wondered if it was Peggy’s husband, the ‘Gabe’ mentioned earlier who had a love of gardening, but then it sharpened into a figure so familiar that it shocked her.

The choked off groan from her throat made her sister turn with a reprimand, only to be cut off with a, “Barb it’s-God, wait, Bar-Barbie go get mom, I can’t, Pongo, stay,” Maria commanded, quickly throwing the reins over Spartacus’s neck so he wouldn’t become tangled, before sprinting away from the group, disregarding the fire now throbbing in her fist, and towards the well-built, tall blond who had appeared at the edge of the ring.

“Jo!” Maria screamed and leapt into the man’s heavily muscled arms, thoroughly ruining his olive khaki uniform with the mud still drying on her side when he swung her in a circle. “What’re you doing here? You shouldn’t be here! Mom is going to be gone when she finds out!”

Joseph Robert Collins Carbonell barked a laugh, straight white teeth somehow gleaming in the weak September sun, and placed his sister down on the ground to clasp his hands around her neck to look her over quickly. “I figured I’d surprise you. Make sure you’re still alive before I go back out and fight for the boys, but it looks like I’m a little too late for that.” He tilted her head, tutting at the dirt plastered against one side of her skull, “Didn’t I say to wear your helmet?”

“I’ve never fallen before today,” Maria sniffed, clinging to her brother’s thick wrists, semi-aware of the three other people in the ring coming over with the horse and dog. “Besides, you promised you’d come back three months ago, in July, and it’s already September.”

“Sure, sure, but you know how the army is, hurry up and wait. I just had a little more waiting to do before I could hurry home to see you and the family,” Jo explained, grinning and rubbing his thumbs over her dirty cheeks before pulling her into a quick twirl that turned into the familiar steps of an Irish jig they had both been forced to learn by their mother years before. Joseph was the closest in age, even though he was a decade her senior, and thus was often pulled into the torture their mother had forced upon her last baby.

“So, who’re these people, and am I supposed to know them?” Jo asked once the dance had taken them a few steps away, snorting when he noticed Barbara’s frown at her younger brother ignoring the guests. “Barbie is frowning, more than usual, which means they’re important to her, but even you seem like you’re on good behavior, which means they must be important to God and country. Well, that or da told you he’d whoop you if you weren’t good.”

Maria laughed, feeling as if everything was perfect in the world with Jo by her side, “Well, the lady is Peggy Carter, supposedly very important, very English, and very married,” Maria said, giggling when Joseph twirled her rapidly in retaliation. “I’m not one of your helicopters,” she gasped once they stopped spinning, hooking her arm through Jo’s to begin tugging him over to group watching them. “The man, looking very confused next to Pongo, is Mr. Stark, million-“

“Millionaire extraordinaire here to save the day! H-O-W-A-R-D S-T-A-R-K!” Jo sang the army jingle to the theme of the Mickey Mouse Club Intro, causing Maria to collapse against him in shrieking hoots, “Watch the ladies, see him go, he knows what just to say! H-O-W-A-R-D S-T-A-R-K!

“Aw, Barbara, not the face!” Maria gasped out at her sister’s suddenly fierce expression, aware of Jo “bum, bum, bumming”-the theme’s drum line behind her. “Jo’s one of Stark’s Army boys! He has to sing the song!”

When she turned to confirm with the other man, Stark, instead of grinning, was stonily staring at them both. Maria, unaware of what caused such a sudden change in the older man, shrunk into her brother’s side while Joseph extended his hand for a shake.

Always charging straight into trouble, her Jo.

“Captain Joseph Carbonell of the 119th. Have to say, Mr. Stark, you’ve helped me and the boys more often than not get home in-between tours,” Jo said as he pulled Maria closer so he could rub his hand roughly against the mud smeared on her cheek, “Just so I can check on my family and my little monster sister.”

“Oh, well, it’s always nice to know I’m appreciated,” Howard said, turning to make eye contact with a sighing Peggy, “You hear that? Appreciation! From someone in the Army? Will wonders never cease?”

Maria smiled back at the now beaming Howard, content with Jo’s heavy arm around her shoulders as they all turned to walk back to the barn. She caught a glance of Mrs. Carter-Jones muttering something under her breath to Howard, causing the older man to burst into a hearty guffaw and shoot a calculating look her way, and Spartacus gave a nicker when the stable came into sight, tugging Barbara ahead of the group with Pongo close behind.

With the autumn sun at her back, dried mud flaking off her clothes, and her family all in one place, there was nowhere else Maria’d rather be.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Steve meets Captain America. Well, one of the Captain American's. Tony may or may not be following in the long tradition of Starks' to name-okay. He has a bloodline of horses named after Captain America.
> 
> Steve didn't think horses were that tall.
> 
> And Maria gets proposed to!


End file.
